m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Northman War of Hilarity
Shortly after reforming, the Men of the North raided England's Capital looking for a decent fight. England quickly responded and called their allies the Uesugi to join the fray. The now outnumbered Northmen took refuge inside Eldinghold and waited for the Alliance Armies to arrive. The following siege once more proved Eldinghold's great defensive capabilities and the constant harassment from some Northman rearguard's actions eventually deemed the siege a failure, so the remaining allies retread. Etat de L'Or joined the alliance afterward but their location was revealed by a dissenter, this led to the Northmen attacking Etat and destroying their forces. These events made the Alliance sue for peace. Background Following their defeat at the hands of the Dwarves in the Fourth Northern-Dwarven War, the Men of the North fell due to their leadership having less and less time to play on the server. Some members tried to keep the faction afloat but the members flooded out in an uncontainable fashion. Many among the gone Northmen would participate in the Dwarven-Varnic War and would create the faction of Aeseth soon after. Aeseth, however, would quickly rekindled the Northmen's leadership will to play again, and thus, the faction was refounded a month and some days after its previous dismissal. Amongst its first actions, the Men of the North led a small coalition army to punish Etat De l'Or's attacks on Persia. War begins A few Jarls of the Northmen attacked the unexpecting English on November 2nd's afternoon. Their objective, merely to collect loot and some fun, they quickly subdued the few defenders and took anything of value from the city's storages. The English then called for help from their allies the Uesugi Clan that inhabited the land just west of England. However, the Men of the North had already retreated by the time the allies' forces could join each other. Seige of Eldinghold The united armies of England and the Uesugi, finding no resistance in Oxford, decided to counter-attack by invading the Northern lands. After a boat ride and some light looting of the civil accommodations near Eldinghold, the allies started a siege of the mighty Northern keep. Their plan was simple: a drawbridge was to be extended from the island's tavern south of the keep, where a hill permitted to reach Eldinghold's first level walls' height. The Northmen, outnumbered, peppered the attackers with arrows from the keep's tall first wall while they built a makeshift camp from which to start moving the drawbridge. As the bridge hit the walls, the Northmen prevented the allied forces from using it by concentrating their arrows on the assaulters, forcing them to wall and roof the bridge with dirt as several Northmen were shooting from Eldinghold's tallest keep. When a coordinated charge was tried, the allies were deterred by a lava bucket on the end of it, and thus the siege became stalled. As the allies were concentrating on crossing the bridge, two Northern Huskarls jumped from the keep to harass the besiegers. Their actions kept the allied army occupied for a while, and succeded in taking two of the attackers' lives for only one of theirs, while also managed to create a lava barrier between the attackers and a possible escaping route. The Northmen then feigned a retreat into Eldinhold's inner keep as a ruse to pull some of the attackers into a TNT trap on Eldinhold's southeastern tower, however, the trap failed to take anyone down. Finally, the tired besiegers built a bridge on top of the Northmen's mead-hall to try and reach the top of the keep, but in a last charge were repulsed by the Northmen who had already grinded the opposing forces for enough time. Etat de l'Or's Involvement After the Northmen's involvement in their conflict with Persia, Etat De l'Or declared war on the Men of the North in England's support and taking advantage of the North's ignorance of Etat's base location. Engaging in a minor skirmish in Oxford, Etat's leader then retreated back to his base, where he thought he'd be safe. However, behind scenes, one of Etat's older members sold out his faction's base location to the Dwarves, who then passed the information to the Northmen for an unknown charge. The Northmen then launched a surprise raid of Etat De l'Or's base, taking them all by surprise, forcing them to return the previous' fights loot to the Jarls and effectively submitting the faction out of the war. War's End and Aftermath Not wanting to annoy the English, the Men of the North offered peace on both England and the Uesugi Clan on the condition that they could keep any loot stolen from the war. Peace was finally achieved on the 6th of November. Etat De l'Or continued their usual attacks on easy prey soon after, but kept the alliance with England, eventually allying with the Dwarven Empire too. As a counterweight, the Northmen would eventually find in Etat's diplomacy common ground with the Brotherhood, which would lead to the Dwarven - Brotherhood War.